CosmicCoreKeyrose
Creatia Mikeru's master, also known as Alexia Keyrose. Bio Age: 21 Location: Alabama, United States Gender: Female Occupation: College Student/Freelance Artist Other Aliases: Lexi, Angelfish, Rose, Axel, Kitty A sweet, goofy college student who may come off as aloof or irritable to others at first. A Black female artist with an itch for travel, manga, and fun, she is known for her original character concepts, written poetry, and unfinished stories due to her consistant Writer's Block. Her only partner-in-crime and best friend is Emo-zexion-fangirl, who she knows in real life. Personality A "quiet wild child" with a penchant for her perverted quips and curious behaviour to the point of being nosy. Despite her open demeanor about things, Alexia has few friends to identify with because of her mistaken aloofness and irritability. She uses grammatically correct speech online with others, adding her own unique flavor when she becomes more relaxed with a person. Alexia loves to draw, despite her few submissions on her DeviantArt profile. She writes as well, her desire for drawing usually taking a backseat to whatever poetry comes to mind. Her love of roleplay has increased recently, although she is still learning the basics of light, moderate, and strict roleplay, respectively. Video games are among her usual activities; however, her schedule and momentary lack of interest has placed her as a casual gamer in her own eyes and possibly the eyes of her peers. She has a cheery disposition and a hopeful outlook of herself, but does have her episodes of depression, usually having her take back her words of self-hope. She is also very protective of the people she grows close to, acting as somewhat of the motherly BFF archetype. Her enemies see a different story, as she bites back with aggressive comments, but will use her fists to back up her words only if her fuse is completely gone. Despite first glances and rumors, she is a gentle, creative soul that likes to keep to herself and her close companions, and welcomes anyone that is willing to show her a good time. Relation with her Vocaloid Alexia's relationship with Creatia Mikeru can mostly be described as the doting, gossipy mother and her teenage daughter who tries to keep her "mother" from embarrasing her in front of her friends. Creatia will sometimes resort to physical reprimanding to keep her master quiet about things, from pinching Alexia's arm to smacking Alexia with her witch's hat. Alexia only takes the minor physical abuse in stride, concluding it as Creatia's many ways of being cute and childish, that is, as long as Creatia doesn't go all out and try to fight her master physically. She treats Creatia like her best friend and her loved daughter, partially because she had involvement in Creatia's developmental stages. Alexia sees Creatia as "an adorable elder lolita," constantly complementing her cute appearence, which Creatia immediately denies. She offers Creatia a shoulder to cry on whenever she is upset, that Creatia will only accept with gratitude when she is alone with Alexia. Alexia only wishes that Creatia would take initiative with befriending people more often, as she usually witnesses Creatia observing everyone with curiosity, but never really going up to anyone except Kenny Adams.